Devoured
by Countess Kuran
Summary: OC: New Girl comes with New Secrets, New Battles, and New love stories...However, what if the person you love is the one who murdered your very own family?


**Devoured**

_Go, vampire, bring fear and fright  
You think you're a god in your foolish pride_

_All I want is to leave the shadows behind  
And truly this time I will  
For I no longer desire to kill  
Thoughts of light are now on my mind._

* * *

Kaname Kuran is a pureblood vampire, previous monarchy of the vampire world. He is feared and respected by every vampire in the world. He who hears his name shudder in fear. But despite his frightful reputation, he is compassionate to those who are close to him. Kaname lost his parents; Juuri and Haruka at a young age. They were practically King and Queen of the Vampires, however monarchy was abolished to avoid dictatorship, even so they were still respected as one. Rumours were – Juuri and Haruka committed suicide, but it was untrue. They were both murdered by their own brother Rido.

After his parent's death, Kaname joined Kaien's Cross ideology that both human and vampire can co-exist. They both built a school for both humans and vampires – Cross Academy – It is divided into two type of class. The Day class which is all humans, and the Night class which is all vampires. Humans are not aware of the beings that lives amongst them.

**Chapter 1: Enchanting Crystal**

"Stop!" Kaname cried when a sweet familiar smell lingered in his nostrils. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the scent. The Limousine halted infront of a dark alley. He opened the car door and stepped out.

Ichijo looked out of the opened door of the limousine, frowning at the sudden stop they made. "What is wrong Lord Kuran?" He said carefully. Kaname wasn't the kind of vampire anyone would want to upset. He was quiet, and observant but no one could ever tell what's in his mind. Only a moment later Ichijo caught on, he could now smell what Kaname could. Pureblood such as Kaname has very sensitive senses, especially if it's human blood..."We are late for the swaray. Perhaps we should deal with this later Lord Kuran."He suggested. But he was ignored by Kaname who was already making his way towards the dark alley. "Follow him." He demanded to his grandson Takuma – who was a very close friend of Kaname. When Juuri and Haruka died, Ichijo offered to be Kaname's legal guardian, but the young Kuran declined.

"You really do love defying him, don't you?" Takuma teased as he caught up with Kaname. Ichijo was the head of the Senate – a vampire council – However, Kaname had more power than he did, both socially and physically.

Kaname sighed, and continued to walk. "Someone is in danger, and he wished to leave it at that?" He said in a question manner, but Takuma knew better, it wasn't a question at all. "Pathetic." And he was right.

When they reached the end of the alley, they saw an abandoned werehouse - where the smell was coming from. A scream was made, and both Kaname and Takuma used their vampire speed to get into the building unknown. They observed first before making a move, it was always Kaname's strategy. He preferred learning more about the enemy before organising an attack. They saw a young girl, around 17 years old. She was tall, and slim. She had a long black hair that reaches her butt, and lite crystal eyes. She was indeed a perfect prey for a vampire. She was surrounded by 3 Level Es.

"That girl..." Kaname said without thinking, alerting the level E vampires. He was caught, there was no reason hiding. He stood up and glared at the vampires who were previously human. "You are all a disgrace to the vampire race." He stated as he approached them like a frightening predator would. "Takuma, take care of the girl."

Takuma nodded, speeding towards the vampires and picking up the young girl, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her out of the warehouse. He sat her down by the alley, kneeling before her. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. She looked so scared, she was shaking like a leaf. He noticed she had been holding her right arm. He could see and smell blood trickling down. Almost half her face was covered in blood.

Minutes later, Kaname emerged from the warehouse carrying a small body in his arms. Takuma could see the tears welling up in the young girl's eyes when she saw him. "Is she...?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes widely opened.

The girl nodded, looking down as tears invaded her crystal coloured eyes.

Kaname gently placed the body infront of the young girl. He understood what she was going through, losing a sister was never a light thing to take...

"Kaede! Kaede!" cried the girl, taking the petite body in her arms and shaking it, as if to wake her up. "Please wake up, I'll do anything...Please, I'll be a good sister...wake..up.." She cried hysterically. Ichijo took her in his arms, and held her tightly.

"You have an angel watching over you now." He whispered to her, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Takuma, you have to go back to the Academy, take her with you." Kaname said, he remained in his standing position. They were on their way to a swaray full of aristocrat vampires, even though they're all empathetic he had to consider the girl's feelings, she had just lost her sister to a vampire.

Takuma nodded. He stood up, and offered the girl his hand, which she gratefully took. "What is your name?" He asked as he supported her to walk towards the limousine.

"Y-Yu.." She answered, there was a crack in her tone. Anyone could hear the misery dancing in her voice. But before she could finish she fainted into a deep slumber. Takuma carried her, while Kaname carried her sister.

**Chapter 2: Like a Broken Glass**

Takuma arrived at the Academy in a cab with 'Yu' sleeping in his arms. The cab driver has been compelled by Kaname, after he take them to the Academy he would forget about them. Kaname had said earlier he will take care of the little sister and bury her peacefully, and after 'Yu' wakes up, they can visit her. Takuma spent the whole time in the car staring her, she looked so fragile, and frightened. Every time he moved, she would flinch in her sleep. He couldn't blame her, what she experienced was truly life changing, and unfortunate not for the better.

As Takuma quietly made his way to the Night Class dorm, he brought her to his room. She was the first girl to ever enter his chamber. It was very spacious, there was a king size bed, and priceless paintings hanging on his walls. He gently laid her on the bed before going to the bathroom, and soak a face towel in water. He walked back in the bedroom and sat on the bed, gently wiping the blood off the girl's face with the towel. He also cleaned her wound, and wrapped it in bandages. For some strange reason he felt something pulling him in towards her, he felt a strange feeling fluttering inside him. His instinct was telling him to protect her, and take her under his wings. He fell asleep watching her sleep...

During the evening, everyone finally arrived from the swaray. Hanabusa, as always barged in his room. "Takumaaaaa!" He said cheerfully, to his surprised he found him in bed with a beautiful girl. "Hey, Akatsuki! Come over here! No wonder he never came."

The orange haired vampire did as he was told and followed Hanabusa in Takuma's room. He too was surprised at the sight. "I didn't know he was seeing someone, that shady bastard." He said jokingly, crossing his arms. They were then followed by Kaname, and as always Hanabusa looked down shamefully.

Kaname walked over to the bed, gently shaking Takuma to wake him up, but also being careful so he wouldn't wake up the girl beside him.

After a few shake, Takuma stirred as he was in the brink of waking up. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Yes, your useless." Kaname said with indifference, but Takuma knew he didnt mean it.

Moments later they were joined by Ruka, Senri and Rima. "What's going on?" asked Ruka.

"Should we tell them?" Takuma asked, looking up at Kaname, who turned his back on him and nodded in response.

"They saw her, there is no need to hide anything."

Takuma smirked and nodded in agreement. "She is our lover, we are sharing her." He said teasingly. The reaction he got was rather amusing.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprised, but only two voices was heard; Ruka and Hanabusa who both screamed "WHAT?"

"Takuma." warned Kaname.

Takuma chuckled "I'm sorry. She is...well, I'm not quite sure of her name yet but Kaname and I saved her from three Level Es."

"If she's human, she can't stay here." Akatsuki stated quietly, carefully watching the young woman beside Takuma. He sighed, moving his eyes towards Ruka. He had always loved her since they were children, but he was no fool, he knew her feelings for Kaname, he could only adore her from afar...

Kaname felt this strange feeling within him, he knew he had seen her somewhere before...but he couldn't quiet point out where. "Those crystals..." He thought quietly to himself. "Go see the headmaster and tell him about her, maybe he'll take her in." He said softly before leaving Takuma's room. He entered his room, and walked towards his desk where a chess board was laid out. "Another pawn.." He whispered to himself, placing a white pawn on the board.

Everyone else also left Takuma's room, leaving him alone with her. Takuma got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, washing his face. That look on Kaname's face...he'd seen that before, and it was never a good sign.

'Yu' stirred, as she was just in the verge of waking up. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a young man with a flawless face, and lush blonde hair...She let out a slight moan as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. "I'm glad your awake. I was getting worried." Takuma said to her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked him with dread.

"I should be the one asking you that." He joked, giving her a warm smile to ease.

"Y...Yumi." She replied.

"You stay in bed Yumi and I'll go get you something to eat, you must be hungry." He said softly, caressing her cheeks and carefully brushing her hair away from her face. He had met the most beautiful women in the world, but no one could be compared to the beauty before him. He had just met her, yet he already felt like being drawn to her. He left the room in search of some food, carefully closing the door behind him...

Yumi desperately tried to help herself sit up, her body ached all over. She couldn't remember what exactly happened...but the sight of the lifeless body of her sister replayed in her head like a dreadful song. She leaned her back against the head board, burying her face in her palms as she cried once more. She couldn't believe it...it was that feeling that one would rather want turn a blind eye. Yumi was about to run away from home when Kaede saw her and followed her, to their dismay they were cornered by beast in human form...she watched as they devoured her sister.

Takuma walked towards his room carrying a tray of food, that's when he suddenly heard a loud thug and a shriek. He was taken by surprised that he accidentally dropped the tray, but he didn't care...he rushed inside and he was horrified to see Yumi's body laying on the floor, he knew she was breathing because he could hear her heart beating rapidly against her chest, and her fragile body as quivering. He kneeled beside her, and held her close. He knew everything that happened earlier must have came back to her like a hasty stream.

She broke in his arms, and all he could do was hold her...

* * *

_If you want the next chapter, please leave a review to let me know if you like it or not :)) I really want to improve my writing. _

_Thank you. :))_


End file.
